Sexual Tension
by EmaBixx
Summary: -Beautiful idea of the cock you had ... ask them for help! Congratulations idiot! - This Fanfiction will talk about the sexual urges of the characters of the Pokemon anime. [Ash Centric] [Pokeshipping]. Chapter 3 posted!
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this fic came to my mind at least a month ago and this weekend it came naturally to me to write it. It will talk about the sexual urges of the characters of the Pokemon anime.

This is a short-long. About five chapters!

Disclaimers - Pokemon is not my property.

**Sexual Tension**

1\. Awakening

_"He had won. After the most spectacular battle of all times, Lance's Dragonite had finally fallen, and he had received the title of Champion. He held the cup anxiously in his hands, and an exhausted but happy Pikachu on his shoulder._

_Then, in the midst of the crowd of delirious fans, she came forward; beautiful as always. In two steps she covered the distance that separated them and came to him, filling him with an even greater joy. He put the trophy down, wrapped her in a hug and kissed her passionately, just as he had always wanted ... "_

Ash awoke with a start, wet with sweat.

Confused, for the interrupted sleep, but incredulous for the dream that had, deliciously tormented him until the last second, before bringing him back suddenly to reality.

He looked around, trying to focus on his surroundings. The sun began to filter timidly through the half-closed shutters, announcing the dawn.

He lay comfortably in his sleeping bag, in the Pokemon center room he shared with Brock and Misty.

Last week he and his new friends, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, had decided to hold a small meeting with all his fellow travelers before starting the League of Kalos. Everyone was there, from the first to the last. And these also included Drew and Paul grumpy one. They had all met in Ambrette Town, for Misty's happiness, and then decided to stop at the Pokemon Center to enjoy the tranquility of a seaside town in the spring.

They were divided into various rooms. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena in the first room. Drew, May, Dawn, Gary, Iris and Cilan in another. Obviously Paul alone.

While he had found himself in a room with his older friends, Brock and Misty. They had talked about the old days until dawn, laughing at their misadventures and Team Rocket still following Ash despite eight years having passed. Eventually they fell asleep at 5 a.m. in their sleeping bags, side by side. Only 3 hours had passed and he was already awake.

Not surprising, besides the fact that Ash - famous for his long sleeps - was already up so early.

The young coach looked around, there was no sign of Brock to his left, while to his right he felt Misty's light breath, finding her dangerously, less than ten centimeters from him.

He watched her attentively, studying the features of that face that he would have recognized among a thousand. She had become so beautiful that it was almost difficult for him to swallow when she was so close.

Too close and terribly dangerous, wrapped in that nightgown that left little to the imagination. His eyes fell on his long and bare legs, which had been freed from the sleeping bag during the rest, the underware only vaguely covered by the semi-transparent fabric of the night-dress. At the memory of the dream - returned forcefully to his thoughts - the cheeks caught fire, as he would never have believed possible.

"Damn, what's got into me?" He wondered in alarm, trying to look away from his dearest companion.

He could not explain it. Or maybe he didn't want to explain it.

He had always known that Misty was beautiful, from the first moment his gaze settled on her. Not to mention that all his traveling companions were beautiful girls, indeed, he could say with certainty that none of his friends was ugly.

But when it came to talking about the Cerulian City gym leader - and that his coaching heart knew it - it was another story.

Anyone of his friends, primarily Gary, would have bet on his total indifference to women, curves and the like, but the mere fact that he didn't talk about them didn't necessarily mean he didn't see.

Or at least he had been, until the moment his eyes started to look involuntarily for Misty, wherever she moved the previous day. He couldn't help it - not that he had tried so hard - and looking at her was becoming almost an obsession.

An obsession that, after having met her again after months, did not leave him even during sleep and that remained on him even during the few hours of sleep of the previous evening.

And he was afraid of it. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and something waking up in him.

Misty moistened her lips still asleep, while her hands went in search of a cooler portion of the area, without finding it. And how could she, with Ash next to her who risked self-combustion at any moment?

Her forehead creased in an annoyed expression, but it was only for a moment. She sighed and crouched on one side, even more towards him, while she twisted one leg to Ash's, even her overnight outings, with a satisfied smile decorating her lips.

The young Pokemon Master risked choking on his own saliva.

"It gets bad here"

The only way he had to escape this situation was to escape, throwing himself from the window of the Pokemon Center.

But in doing so, he risked waking up Misty. And he couldn't let her wake up. Not with that "small" and embarrassing detail in full sight.

She would have killed him and humiliated him in the public square. And he was sure she would never forgive him.

"A... Ash," Misty whispered, moving even closer to him, one hand touching his hot arm. The coach shivered with pleasure under his partner's fresh fingertips.

\- _Arceus, please help me!_\- He shouted with himself, his heart pounding in his chest.

An amused Pika Pika roused him from the vortex of desperate embarrassment. Pikachu had woken up and looked at him silently with a gigantic mischievous smile on his face.

"Pikapi ... pika chu pika Pikachupi?"

_"Ash ... don't you think it would be fun if Misty woke up right now?" _began the electric mouse bringing the paws to the nose to suppress yet another _Pika Pika_. Ash stiffened at the thought, as the blush rose from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"No, Pikachu! Damn it! Oh Arceus! I would be ... dead, dead ..." he stammered in surprise, praying that his best friend would open her eyes as late as possible.

It would be the most horrible thing if she woke up now, and he was too young to leave this world. He wanted to become a Pokemon Master again, he had to capture all the Pokemon again.

But he would have preferred to dig his grave with his own hands, rather than explaining to Misty why.

He would have died anyway. By Misty's hands.

**Author notes:**

Deliriums of the week. xD

I hope you like this genre Ecic fic :) But still feel free to insult me: D

Next week I will update both my long and this little fic and post the first chapter of. I have the chapters practically ready, I simply have to correct any mistakes and then translate them.

See you soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual Tension**

2\. HELP!

"Are you telling me that she woke up?" asked Cilan, his mouth wide open in an expression of amazement mixed with curiosity.

Ash nodded without raising his face, his forehead resting on one of the many tables in the Pokemon Center, too embarrassed to face the looks of his friends - all male - who surrounded him.

"I mean, she woke up before you ..." Drew added. The young coach was forced to nod again.

"Wow Ashy-Boy! And how did she react?" asked Gary.

Ash got up, already tired from early morning, so much so that he didn't even want to bother with Gary for his nickname, showing his black eye "I'd rather not remember," he said, abandoning himself to the back of the chair.

In fact, he remembered it well. The scene kept repeating itself in his head again, again and again. Endlessly.

She had woken up and realized she was almost completely spread on him. After that, she apologized and blushed, in a way so terribly inviting, that she had almost thought she was going crazy.

And then, it had happened.

Misty's gaze had accidentally fallen where it should never have fallen.

She had stared at him, amazed, her eyes so wide open that Ash had almost feared to see them come out of their sockets.

And he blushed, unable to utter a word. To say what then? "Isn't that what it looks like" when it was exactly what it looked like? "Can I explain" when it was already explained perfectly well by itself?

He had said nothing. And she either. She had fixed him - again.

He had seen his friend's eyes darting down again - right there - before returning to his face. And then, "Perverted" had shouted at him, dropped a punch, and then turned on his heel and locked herself in the bathroom.

He obviously had the opportunity to eclipse at the speed of light.

"Ash" said Brock, moved "Finally you have taken the path to become a real man".

"Why doesn't it comfort me?" he answered, shaking his head.

His friendship with Misty, which had been going on for 8 years now - even though there had been very little in the last 3 years - was in danger of disaster, because he was a stupid hormone-packed mass of meat.

"You know, I was wondering when it would happen. I had almost started to doubt your manhood" a harsh voice intervened, though not hiding his own amusement.

"Save your breath, Paul," the interested person growled.

"And then," Gary added, ignoring every form of depression from his former rival. "I bet the little mermaid was waiting," he said, exchanging eloquent glances with Drew, Brock and the rest of the crew. All those present nodded, as Ash fell from the clouds, an astonished - and somewhat perplexed - expression on his face.

"Typical," Clemont whispered, in his usual quiet manner.

"You really are incredible Ash," Drew added, puffing disconsolately.

"Not that it amazes me," said Brock, who knew the situation between the two best friends of anyone else.

The coach didn't really understand - he didn't do it on purpose. He had tried. But every time Misty was talked about and he tried to open his mouth, his companions started looking at him like a poor stupid child. And if before they confined themselves to giving him some pat on the back with an expression of "you will understand it when you are older", now they no longer showed a shred of pity.

"Enough. Leave me alone," he said pleadingly - absolutely not from him - hiding his face from his friends again.

"Now it is useless to cry over the MooMoo poured milk, you have screwed up!" said Gary. "Of course you are one-of-a-kind stupidity, Ashy-Boy. Yet, by now you have grown, you should know that straw by the fire is dangerous."

"Straw, fire! What kind of talk do you make?" Ash snapped, jerking so high that the chair fell backwards.

Gary hid his eyes behind the palm of his hand, his fingers trembling with nervousness. "I give up, you have the EMPTY head, as well as harder than the head of Brock's Geodude!"

The rest of the Pokemon Center - including Misty - turned to the source of the noise. At that precise moment the eyes of the two friends met. The Cerulian gym leader blushed, turning back to May, who smiled slyly as he poked a glimpse of meaning at poor Ash, while Iris looked at him in surprise, pointing to Misty and mimicking him with applause. They ... knew!

Ash sighed, disconsolate, embarrassed, his stomach in tumult, his mind in an uprising, his throat knotted. He no longer knew what to do, what to think or what to try. He picked up the chair and sat down again.

"What Gary was trying to explain to you" took the word Drew "It's that you can't sleep with a woman, without taking into account certain things. In short, Misty is the straw, you're the fire".

Ash nodded, finally starting to understand the speech. For what reason did Gary use those useless words, he couldn't explain it. Maybe he just wanted to complicate things and pass it off as an idiot.

\- Or maybe ... I'm really the idiot that everyone says -

"Let Ashy give you a dispassionate advice"

"I'm not going to listen to your lessons, Gary ... I'm not so desperate yet!"

He got a loud laugh as an answer.

"Not yet, you said well!"

Ash began to worry. Seriously. Ok, he wasn't desperate yet - maybe - but according to the words of his ex-rival, he would have been. Soon. And why, then? It made no sense. He and Misty ... they were like ... brother and sister, right?

_"The brothers don't make certain dreams about their sisters," _he thought, disconcerted, shaking his head.

It was not the first time he had dreamed of his friend. Indeed, he had often dreamed of it since they met. The first dreams were like adventures, battles, missions, glimpses of memories that they had created together, with Pikachu, Brock and the others. For a period of time, he had no longer dreamt: not a sound, an image, nothing - and he had begun to miss her.

He was immensely happy when his dreams came back - or at least, before he realized that they were no longer like the old ones.

In the former it was all very blurry, pleasant but incomprehensible; he could hear Misty's voice, her laughter, without seeing her or being able to reach her. With time, like a shadow, her figure had become more and more clear and less confused, and she had begun to smile at him in that way which she reserved only and only for him. Ash could also be stupid, but that smile had no more secrets - now he considered it his luck - and he had never seen the gym leader address it to anyone else. After the smiles, the Misty of his dream had begun to touch him, slow and delicate, getting closer and closer. She looked at him with shining eyes, nibbling his lower lip and making his blood boil in his veins. Later the kisses had arrived, first soft and light, then ever deeper and overwhelming. He had discovered he wanted more - and not only in his dreams - but he had tried in every way to get rid of that thought from his head - it was all about his sanity. And it had worked.

Until that night, Misty hadn't slept in her room.

"I listen to you" surrendered Ash, turning his back on his pride. But hell, he couldn't do anything else - he was really desperate! Gary smiled triumphantly for a moment, but then he became extremely serious.

"You should settle the matter as quickly as possible, before it degenerates ..."

"D-d-degenerate?" he swallowed nervously.

The young researcher nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell you why, in these cases, we boys can't resist our hormones".

Ash opened his mouth but could not utter a word.

_\- Arceus ... I'm fucked -_

"Say goodbye to sleeping in the same room tonight"

"I ... I can't!"

"Can't or don't you want? Because there is a big difference, Ash" Gary said.

"Ok, I don't want to," he admitted. "But think about it! If suddenly I didn't sleep with her in the same room it would be suspicious! Misty is very awake"

"Unlike you"

"What?" the young coach retorted clenching his fists and giving him a fiery look.

"I don't think it's the case to start arguing" Cilan broke in, calming the spirits "What are you going to do with Misty?" he then asked, genuinely interested.

Ash sighed. "Perhaps it would be better to avoid the issue and wait for it to end in forgetting ..." he suggested.

Drew shook his head, annoyed. "Sure, so you'll find yourself from head to twelve in a couple of days. You can even forget - even if I have my doubts about it - but you still don't seem to be on the right track ..." All his friends at the table nodded vigorously.

"So what can I do?" Ash asked.

"Talk to her. Try to explain what's on your mind," Cilan proposed. It didn't seem like a bad idea, but even the thought of tackling the subject with Misty already made his hands sweat.

"What the fuck are you saying?" shouted Paul "There's only one thing to do here, listen to me ... you have to fuck her!"

"Of course, for a whim, send your relationship with Misty to hell! But reasons with that head that you find yourself?" Drew answered for Cilan "Your problem is that you think more with your attributes than with your brain".

"Boys stay calm," Brock said. "We're trying to help Ash, remember?"

"Well, Paul's suggestion isn't totally wrong," Gary ventured.

"J-jokes?" asked Ash coughing nervously "With what courage could I look at her then? I don't think so." He shivered at the idea.

"Instead it could be a solution ... you know no how to say ... friends-fucks! Really ... it's not always a bad idea"

"Yes, like you and Leaf? Ingenuous! My beautiful, that set you up for good! And you're already rotten," said Drew.

"Hey, hey, do we want to talk about you and May?" Gary accused him, trying to divert attention from his strange relationship.

"My business and May's don't concern you! And then, Gary, the only real fuck-friends tested in this guild are Cilan and Iris's fake-saint, all those years under Ash's nose ".

Ash's jaw collapsed. Paul laughed out loud while Brock, out of shock, slipped his glass from his hand, which crashed to the floor. Cilan covered his face with one hand. "Thank you very much, Drew."

"Emh ... Brock ... I see you a little pale," he said then, noticing his friend's still distraught face.

"Cilan and Iris ..." he murmured "D-Drew and May ..."

"Everyone has a fuck-friend ..." Brock finally exclaimed. "I ... I think I'll go home."

And with that sentence his friends began to quarrel worse than before.

_-Beautiful idea of the cock you had ... ask them for help! Congratulations idiot! -_

The ring of the Pokegear made him jump in his chair.

He answered with no curiosity without noticing the number "I really think you and I should have a good talk, Ash"


End file.
